Bottom Of The Ocean
by Little Peasant Froogy
Summary: Fran es un triton que tiene espectativas grandes acerca de la superficie que sucede cuando conose a sierto principe?-  w  Una vaga imitacion de la The Little Mermaid pero no estilo Disney XD si VARIA! B26,XS,6996,y posiblente otras parejas vayan sugiendo
1. Apuesta

**Ciaossu~ **

**Bueno no tengo la menor idea de donde saque esta historia XDUu Me dicen que ya no coma tanto dulce antes de dormir OwOU XDDD Bueno es que estaba oyendo la cancion de "The Little Mermaid" de Vocaloid y esto vino a mi pequeña cabezita é.e asi que se aguntan (?) y lo leen éwe Bueno bueno ya mejor ahi que comenzar**

**Disclaimer: Si en todos los capitulos de KHR sale la Varia, Fran y Bel juntos, Fran usando vestido de Maid cada 4 capitulos entonses me pertenese si no pues lamentablemente no me pertese TwwwT *huye(?)***

* * *

><p>En el fondo del océano existía un reino de las profundidades de criaturas marinas; sirenas, tritones, y un fin de especies marinas, dominado por su rey Rokudo Mukuro quien tenia dos hijos Fran y Mammon.<p>

Mammon era una sirena de larga cabellera morada igual que su cola y aleta, al igual que su padre podía hacer magnificas ilusiones ya que esto era común entre las sirenas que algunos tuvieran poderes como estos o de otro tipo. En su cabeza usaba una capucha la cual era formada por un calamar, ella y Fran se llevaban bastante bien y eran cercanos al ser hermanos.

Fran en cambio era un tritón de muy finas facciones y piel tersa y delicada al igual que suave, su cabello era de un verde aqua con finas mechas , sus ojos eran del mismo color y su aleta era de un azul un poco mas oscuro, su cara siempre era indiferente y no mostraba ninguna emoción, y adema al igual que su padre y hermana podía hace magnificas ilusiones. En el reino de sirenas no era difícil encontrar compañero pero era difícil encontrar uno de buen parecer. Fran se había negado a buscar compañera/o y así pasaba sus días mirando a la superficie desde una roca en el fondo del mar ignorando a los demás o insultándolos. A su padre no le incomodaba las acciones de su hijo mientras no rompiera las reglas las cuales eran simples.

-No salir a la superficie  
>-No tener algún contacto con los humanos<p>

Fran solo rompía una de estas aun que todos sabían que de vez en cuando todos la rompían, la cual era salir a la superficie.

Había una roca en especial cual a Fran le gustaba sentarse a tomar sol y mirar hacia la costa. Cerca de la costa era visible un castillo muy grande-aun que Fran realmente jamás había visto otro además del de su padre y se podría decir que eran casi igual de grandes asi que para el era bastante grande.

Fran se preguntaba quien viviría ahí? Y Para que querían un castillo tan grande?

"Fran que haces aquí? Sabes que esto esta prohibido…"La voz de mammon distrajo a Fran de sus pensamientos haciendo que se volteara hacia ella.

"Tu también estas aquí así que pecamos igual y todos saben que de vez en cuando es bueno tomar sol hasta el cabeza de piña lo hace" Fran dijo en su voz monótona y se giro para de nuevo observar la costa.

"Ummm…"Mammon salió del agua sentándose junto a su hermano pero en cambio ella miro al cielo no sintiéndose atraída asía cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con los humanos "Si Otosan se entera que le dijiste así te matara con su tridente…"

"El sale perdiendo se queda sin un heredero… Y corre riesgo de que su reino caiga, adelante que lo haga…"Dijo Fran aun con su vista fija en la costa un obvio tono de sarcasmo en su voz.

"Ahahaha! Ahí Fran nunca cambiaras…"

"Hum… Digo lo mismo de ti one'chan" Fran se volteo hacia a Mammon y abrió la boca para decir algo mas pero un fuerte ruido proveniente de la cosa hiso las palabras jamás salieran.

Mammon y Fran se escondieron lo mejor que pudieron detrás de la roca y observaron en la costa que un cuchillo con forma extraña había sido clavado en un madero en medio de la arena.

"De donde vino eso…?" Pregunto Mammon mirando hacia los lados buscando al responsable de tal acto.

"Se lo mismo que tu, que no es obvio?"Fran también busco con la mirada alguna señal de movimiento pero no logro ver nada.

De pronto un chico apareció al lado del madero y tomo el cuchillo en sus manos…

"Kesheashea hermanito deberías practicar tu puntería oh mejor dicho hacerte un chequeo de la vista…"Dijo aquel chico el cual vestía ropas muy elegantes y una corona si -así le podía llamar a un costado de su cabeza, su cabello era rubio y caía asea bajo llegando hasta sus hombros su fleco cubria sus ojos ocultándolos.

"Ushishishi es que cualquiera confundiría a un madero duro y aburrido contigo… No creo que fui muy cruel lo siento madero Ushishishi" Otro chico apareció era bastante parecido al otro, pero eran bastantes diferentes. El chico igualmente vestía ropas elegantes, aun que muy diferentes a las de su hermano y llevaba una tiara al costado contrario de su cabeza, y por ultimo su cabello era alborotado y hacia fuera igualmente cubria sus ojos ocultandolos.

"Ummmm…"Mammon y Fran observaron a los gemelos pelear un par de minutos hasta que mammon hablo. "Le apuesto al mayor y pelo lacio"

"Como siempre vez de donde sacar provecho monetario… uff ok supongo que eso me deja con el loco chiste de príncipe y no digo que el otro tampoco sea lo mismo."Fran saco unas monedas de oro y las puso delante del la roca y se dispuso a mirar hacia la costa.

Ambos hermanos sacaron unos filosos cuchillos los cuales se aventaban uno al otro y cualquier otra cosa que estuviera por ahí.

Pasaron las horas ya llevaban 3 en total y aun seguían peleando, hasta que el mayor al parecer se canso y cayo rendido al piso dejando victorioso a hermano más joven.

"SOY EL GANADOR USHISHISHI BELPHEGOR PRINCE THE RIPPER ES EL GANADOR" Grito el hermano cuando su hermano se desplomo al piso eh hiso una pequeña danza de victoria.

"Bel…phe…gor…"Fran susurro el nombre entre sus labios mientras miraba al rubio gozar su victoria.

_Doki doki_

_Pero que…_

"Que!"Grito mammon viendo que el mayor de los hermanos estaba en el piso al cual ella había apostado."Aposte gran cantidad de dinero a ese degenerado pedazo de humano que no estoy 100% segura de que lo sea!"

"Baja la voz" Fran puso una mano en la boca de mammon "Quieres que nos descubran?"

"Mhhh!"Mammon forcejeo contra el agarre de su hermano pero fue en vano.

"Shhh guarda silencio!" Susurro Fran mientras miraba al joven príncipe que había quedado como ganador.

"Hu?"Bel no estaba lo- bueno si lo estaba y él lo sabia pero no tanto como para oír cosas que no fueran su conciencia."Jure haber oído algo…"La mirada de Bel se fijo en el amplio océano frente a él y después miro al amplio castillo al que solía llamar hogar, y dejo salir un suspiro.

"Nada más que una jaula de oro…"Bel pateo a su hermano caído para que este se levantase pero al parecer estaba en coma oh algo así por que no se despertaba."Tsk… Tendré que llevarlo yo mismo…"

"Auch…"Fran susurro al ver la fuerte petada que el hermano mas joven le proporcionaba al mayor."Bueno parece que ya estamos a salvo"

"MMMHHPP" Con un movimiento rápido Mammon mordió el dedo de Fran causando que la soltara.

"Au-"Fran se tapo la boca con las manos para mantener dentro el grito de sorpresa eh inesperado dolor."Mas te vale que no seas venenosa…"

Mammon estaba a punto de regresar el comentario cuando de repente un grito que ambos, Mammon y Fran, conocían muy bien, les puso la piel de gallina.

"VROOOOOOOOI!"

"Ahí mierda…"Susurro Fran, como era posible que desde las benditas profundidades ese grito el cual ya le causaba pesadillas a Fran se escuchara hasta la superficie!

En ese momento Fran cayó en cuenta ese grito los delataría.

"Luego me insultas ocupamos irnos…"Fran empujo a Mammon dentro del agua quien ya había entendido la situación y nado a toda prisa asea el fondo.

Fran volteo una vez más a la cosa y se dispuso a sumergirse también dando un salto y causando que se oyera un 'splash'

Bel había quedado afónico debido al grito pero pudo escuchar muy bien el ruido de alguien cayendo al agua, lo cual hiso que mirada a su alrededor.

"…."

Bel solo pudo ver una aleta de color azul sumergirse , era muy grande para ser de un delfin y no había tiburones cerca de la cosat, que había sido eso entonces?

"Estaré alucinando?"Bel se rasco la cabeza y se dispuso a levantar a su hermano para llevarlo al castillo.

"Shimata shimata…"Fran se mordió el labio inferior mientras se acercaba al comandante de estrategia de su padre."Taichou que sucede?"

"VROOOOOI! Su padre nos mando buscarles tienen más 3 horas sin aparecer…"Dijo aquel tritón de cabellera larga y fina color plata, su aleta era igual a la de un tiburón con escamas filosas al tacto y era de un gris oscuro.

"Esa cabeza de piña siempre exagera…"Dijo Mammon cruzándose de brazos

"Esa es mi línea…"

"Ahí dios…"El peli plata se sobo las sienes en busca de paciencia para aquellos dos.

"Squalo'san ya no se preocupe ya estamos aquí… Y Otosan esta acostumbrado que le llamemos así" Mammon comento mientras hacia un movimiento con la mano asea el comandante para que no se preocupara.

"Ya puedes decirle a la piña que regresamos estare por ahí…"Fran dijo mientras nadaba pasando a Squalo.

"Ah donde crees que vas mocoso!"

"A descansar eso es todo…"Dijo Fran con su voz monótona de siempre.

Squalo trato de hacer que Fran fuera a ver a su padre, pero fue inútil.

Fran nado hasta una gran roca que se encontraba en el fondo del mar y se recostó en esta.

"Ufff Como me gustaría saber que ahí haya arriba" Murmuro Fran mientras miraba a la superficie."Belphegor…"Aquel príncipe que había visto anteriormente, parecía ser diferente a cualquier otro humano que Fran hubiera visto- aun que Fran no ah visto muchos.

Fran dejo que sus pensamientos inundaran su cabeza antes de caer dormido.

**Primer capitulo listo nwn wow capitulo mas larg que eh hecho hasta el momento Uu Bueno espero que les haya gustado owo ya vine el segundo capitulo en camino**

**R&R ;3 Ciao ciao~**


	2. Un Canto

**Ciaossu minna'san :3~!**

**Me extrañaron X3? Bueno pues aqui les traigo la continuacion al fin de Bottom Of The Ocean *O* estes es mas centrico de Bel :3 y siento que esta muy cortito -w- pero bueno espero y lo disfruten taichou y Froogy-Maniatica se quedaron bastante picadas con este fic XD asi que aqui lo tienen bueno me dejo de parloteo ya escribi mucho é.e Bueno seguire comiendo galletas quieren? :3**

**Disclaimer: No me pertnese KHR ;A; esta seria una OVA si me pertneciera *Huye... otra vez(?)***

* * *

><p>Bel, se podría decir que era un príncipe perfecto… Tenía el porte, su cabello era muy fino y brilloso, sus facciones eran finas… Ah si y tenía una severa obsesión por la sangre… Fuese de el oh de cualquier persona ajena, el no perdía la oportunidad para estar donde hubiera sangra y si no había él se encargaba de hacer brotar una cuanta. Varias veces al día atentaba contra la vida de su hermano mayo Rasiel, y viceversa.<p>

Bel siendo uno de los príncipes era libre de hacer lo que él quisiera, aun que su tareas y labores lo mantenían todo el día en el castillo que llamaba hogar. Sin embargo había días enteros en los que Bel se ausentaba, no era raro que esos días la población del reino disminuyera un poco. Bel odiaba la rutina eso era seguro pero bueno… Las espontaneas peleas con su hermano siempre eran una buna forma de arrancar la monotonía por un rato...

"Ushishishi Que haces por aquí feo hermano que no tiene asuntos que atender en otra parte?"Dijo Bel burlonamente al encontrarse con su hermano en uno de los corredores principales.

"De hecho si hermano, así que no tengo tiempo como para perderlo contigo" Dijo Rasiel pasando de largo a Bel sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada aun que una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en su rostro.

"Hu?" Bel tan solo vio a su hermano dar vuelta al corredor y ni siquiera hacer intento alguno de iniciar una pelea. "Tsk… Amargado…"

Bel siguió caminando por los amplios corredores del castillo buscando algo interesante que llamase su atención, el mismo decidió que si no encontraba nada en el castillo que lo entretuviera saldría a buscar algo que lo hiciera.

Para su desde al dar la vuelta al corredor, se arrepintió de no haber salido d ahí inmediatamente.

"Bel-chan!~"

"Mierda…"Susurro Bel mientras miraba al tipo que su padre le había asignado como mayordomo personal, el tipo tenia un aspecto algo raro ya que su cabello estaba pintado de diferentes colores y peinado en una mohicana, a Bel le recordaba aun pavorreal.

El y Rasiel tenían mayordomos personales pero por alguna razón eran completamente lo opuesto al igual que ellos mismos. El de Rasiel era frio y cortante a diferencia de Lussuria quien tenía toda la actitud de una madre que cuida a sus hijos. Aun que siempre que Bel metía la pata podía contar con Lussuria para remediar las cosas y cuando Rasiel era el que metía la pata era regañado por su mayordomo, Bel siempre reía de cómo Rasiel parecía un niño pequeño que no sabía cuidarse.

"Bel-chan dónde estabas al parecer tu padre quiere hablar contigo y ya tuvo una charla con Rasiel…"Dijo Lussuria con algo de preocupación mientras ponía una mano debajo de su propia barbilla en modo pensante.

"Ushishishi dile que lo veré luego tengo cosas más importantes que hacer" Dijo el rubio mientras sacaba uno de sus adorados cuchillos.

"Como cuales Bel-chan?"

"…"

"Bel-chan?"

"Olvídalo lo veré luego estoy ocupado en estos momentos."Bel gruño antes de caminar pasando de largo a Lussuria.

"Pero Bel-chan-"Las palabras de Lussuria fueron interrumpidas por el portazo que dio Bel antes de dirigirse a la salida del castillo, dejando a este solo en el corredor moviendo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

"Tsk… De seguro solo quiere sermonearme como siempre, lo siento padre pero ya es demasiado aburrido estar encerrado la mayor parte del día en ese castillo y todavía estar escuchando tus regaños."

Cuando por fin Bel salió de toda la fortaleza del castillo miro el escenario ante él, el amplio océano y sus relajantes sonidos se podían apreciar bastante bien, la brisa fresca y con un pequeño olor a sal la cual movía los cabellos de Belphegor era bastante placentera también.

"Siempre es mejor estar aquí que haya adentro…"Bel se dijo a si mismo mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire.

El rubio camino por la costa por un rato mirando vagamente asea el océano, dejando que su mente divagase entre pensamientos y recuerdos. Después de un rato sus pies pedían un descanso debido a la larga caminata que ya había realizado asi que se sento en una roca mirando asea el sol el cual ya se estaba poniendo sobre le horizonte bañando el lugar con una luz anaranjada.

El príncipe cerro sus ojos escuchando el ruido de las olas, entre el suave arrullo de las olas Bel pudo percibir un canto muy leve y apenas perceptible aun que el siempre había tenido muy buen odio lo que le dejo escuchar claramente aquella voz angelical, de donde provenía?

Bel intento seguir los cantos de aquella voz

"_umi no soko de yume ni miteta  
><em>_Yo siempre quise ver esas estrellas borrosas_

_sora ni michiru aoi hoshi o  
><em>_Que vi desde el fondo del océano_

_umi no naka de nozon de ita  
><em>_Soñaba el día en que pueda salir_

_toki ga michiru hi ga kuru made__  
>Y vivir fuera del encierro de los mares"<em>

Qué triste melodía cantaba aquella voz aun que Bel podía entender el sentimiento de la falta de libertad. Pero aun así Bel s pregunto de donde venia aquella voz tan triste? Pronto Bel se encontró cantando las mismas estrofas que aquella voz en suaves susurros apenas perceptibles.

"Kesheasheashea…"Tan distraído se encontraba el joven príncipe que no noto a la figura de su hermano mayor aproximarse"Justo donde te quería hermanito Bel"

Rasiel se acerco a su hermano y percibió que estaba cantando… Bel? Cantando? Baah no importaba eso ya, con sigilos pasos camino hasta bel hasta quedar parado justo detrás de el y una maniaca sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios…

* * *

><p><strong>Que les paresio :3? Quien deje un review les doy un pelo arrancado de besta *-* no pregunten como le hice CX *llena de marcas de garras y arañazos(?)* Bueno la cancion que obiamente Fran esta cantando X3 es un fragmento de la cancion The Little Mermaid de Vocaloid aqui dejo el link de la cancion<strong>

**-.com/watch?v=rjbPyVgna3A**

**R&R Ciao ciao~**


	3. Preocupacion

**Ciossu minna'san**

**Wow esta vez subi capitulo mas rapidamente (XD agradescanle al taichou que de la nada le dio por leer la continucion y me carrerio para que la hisiera o.o naaa taichou es buena onda =3=) Me van matar yo lo se ;ww; taichou ya quiso hacerlo y aparte el otro di me mukurusio ;w; agarro mi peluche de mukuro y me empzo a pegar con el ;w; pero bueno esa es otra historia y ya escrbi mucho é-e empezemos, disculpenme si esta muy chico el cap ;w; ah y antes de que se me olvide ya van mas de un persona que me dice que esto tiene pinta oh le gustaria ver a Mammon con Rasiel XD asi que voy a poner a Mammon con Rasiel que tal les agrada? De todos modos ya saben que la principal y centrica es BelxFran +ww+**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn trataa de varia y solo de varia? No entonses no me pertenese *llora* ;w;**

* * *

><p>Fran cerros sus ojos mientras cantaba aquella canción que tan desesperadamente contenía sus suplicas por saber que había en la superficie, aun que el sabia que nadie lo podía oír bueno casi nadie.<p>

Siempre que se encontraba solo Fran entonaba aquella canción ya que, aun que se suponía que las sirenas y tritones tenían voces privilegiadas para el canto, a Fran no le gustaba que los demás lo oyeran cantar ya que eso le traería muchos escándalos y problemas debido a que el siempre afirmaba no tener buena voz.

Suspirando el peli verde dejo de cantar mientras su mirada perdida se fijaba en la superficie.

"Me pregunto si algún día alguien me oirá…"Susurro Fran mientras se dejaba caer sobre la roca en la que yacía sentado en el fondo del mar."Aun que no creo que eso sea posible."

Fran se sentó de nuevo en la roca, dejando salir un pesado suspiro mientras alzaba la vista hacia la superficie.

"Esta vez alguien me oirá…"Fran susurro antes de volver ah entonar la canción, pero esta vez canto lo bastante fuerte como para que su voz se oyera aun a la distancia sin importarle si su padre o su hermana lo oían.

Bel paro de cantar al escuchar que la voz había desaparecido, por alguna razón, una inmensa tristeza lo invadió, queriendo de nuevo escuchar aquella voz y cantar junto a ella.

Sus labios dibujaron un sonrisa cuando el canto fue audible de nuevo, haciendo que el corazón del rubio brincara de alegría, esta vez la voz se escuchaba mas fuerte haciendo más fácil para bel seguirla al cantar.

"Are are…? No sabía que cantaras también…"

"Nande!"Belphegor se levanto de golpe al escuchar la fría voz de su hermano detrás de él.

"Vamos no es para avergonzarse hermanito pero veamos si sigues cantando después de esto…"Con lo ultimo dicho Rasiel saco sus filosos cuchillos haciendo que Bel hiciera lo mismo.

Bel escucharía de nuevo esa voz y sin interrupciones de su estúpido hermano…

"No tiene caso!"Fran se dejo caer de nuevo en la roca en la cual yacía sentado, "Nadie hay arriba me escucha…"

Con su garganta un poco adolorida Fran se recostó por completo en la roca con su espalda contra esta mirando boca arriba. Desde donde estaba podía ver tan claramente las nubes pesar de estar en el fondo de del mar… Que se sentiría caminar en la arena? Que se sentiría poder estar fuera del agua por todo un día? Si tan solo alguien lo escuchara…

"_umi no soko de yume ni mi-"_antes de que Fran pudiera terminar l estrofa de la canción algo llamo su atención haciendo que retomara su posición sentándose. Que era eso? Al parecer era un objeto bastante luminoso que caía lentamente hacia el fondo de los mares.

Lleno de curiosidad Fran nado hasta aquel objeto tomando entre sus manos y observándolo detenidamente. Aquel objeto era algo extraño aun que Fran estaba seguro de haberlo visto antes en alguna parte, pero donde?

El peli verde toco los finos detalles del metal con sus dedos, la poca luz de sol que llegaba hasta esas profundidades hacia que el objeto brillara reluciendo el color plata de este.

Las delicadas manos de Fran tocaron y sintieron el objeto que se sentía tan familiar, de repente Fran recordó de donde provenía aquel objeto, sobresaltándose Fran dejo caer aquella tiara que le partencia al príncipe que había visto el dia anterior.

Con cautela, casi con miedo de dañar un simple detalle de la tiara, Fran la volvió tomar en sus manos acercándola a su rostro para sentir el frio metal contra su piel."Bel…phe…gor…"

Aquel era un extraño nombre Fran un no se acostumbraba a pronunciarlo a pesar de las ya demasiadas veces que lo habia hecho.

El peli verde volvió mirar la tira apreciándola una vez mas hasta que un pensamiento entro en su mente.

Porque solo la tiara había caído al agua? Oh acaso algo mas lo había hecho?

Los ojos de Fran se abrieron ante el horror de sus pensamientos, su mente imaginando un sinfín posibildades… Pero aun asi por que le importaba tanto aquel chico?

Sin poder entender sus sentimientos Fran miro asea la superficie en busca de alguna señal, pero al darse cuenta de que no habia indicio de algun príncipe ahogandose un pequeño suspiro de alivio salio de los labios del peliverde.

Para asegurarse Fran miro un vez mas asea la superficie notando que unas gotas de sangre habian caido la agua."Hu?"

Fran, aun que temeroso de encontrarse con un desagradable escena, nado hasta la superficie con cautela para no ser descubierto tanto por los humanos como por alguien de su propi especie.

Antes de echar un vistazo, el peli-verde se aseguro de estar alejado de la costa para no ser visto, un vez que logro que su corazón volviera a su ritmo normal Fran salió del agua escondiéndose detrás de una roca desde donde se veía perfectamente la costa.

"Keshesheashea vamos Bel no me digas que y te cansaste?"Dijo Rasiel burlonamente mientras giraba un cuchillo en sus dedos.

"Claro que no estúpido hermano Ushishi- ugh…"Bel yacía arrodillado a un distancia segura de los cuchillos de su hermano.

Como pudo bajar la guardia? Como Rasiel lo podía ahora tener tan acorralado!

Ah si aquella voz que tan desesperadamente quería oír de nuevo eso fue… el no se podía rendir necesitaba escucharla de nuevo…

Fran se llevo una mano a la boca con horror al ver que tan lejos había llegado el hermano mayor a tal punto de herir de muerte Bel.

Esta pelea era diferente a la que Fran y Mammon habían visto, está claramente era una pelea a muerte a diferencia de la anterior, que visiblemente era algo para simplemente matar el tiempo.

"Kesheasheashea mírate hermanito crees que en ese estado me podrás vencer?"Rasiel se mofo mientras miraba sus uñas con aires de grandeza.

"Eres un…"Dijo bel con voz entrecortada, algo debía hacer para salir de aquella situación, pero qué? Sus cuchillos ya eran escasos y no se podía mover mucho debido sus heridas.

Los mismos pensamientos pasaban fugazmente por la mente de Fran… Que podía hacer el para salvar al príncipe?

'_Que estoy haciendo? Porque intento salvarle?'_

Fran reitero en que aquel humano paresia interesante y que no morirá en ese momento, Fran tenia que saber que había de diferente en el…

* * *

><p><strong>No me maten por dejarlos tanto en suspenso ;ww; prometo traer pronto la continuacion para que no se queden en ascuas XD Pero Bueno que creen? owwo Xanxus me regaño por que Besta se estaba quedando calvo (?) asi que esta vez no les puedo dar pelo de besta a los que dejen review paro unas ricas galletas hechas por Binchi owoUu XD<strong>

**R&R :3?**


	4. Salvacion

**Ciassou minna'san**

**Me extrañaron? ;w; *esquiva los jitomatasos* lo se lo se uwu me tarde mucho en subir un nuevo capitulo pero bueno ;w; ahi una explicacion para todo esto uwu la cual es quee mi teclado esta todo moribundo ewe y no puedo escribir! ;w; Pero por lo menos con el teclado en la pantalla puedo volver a escribir mis fics agusto owo. Bueno antes de comenzar les preguntare una cosita primero... *toma aire* Quieren que esta historia enga Lemon? O/O Bueno lo que pasa que este fic tambien lo estoy subiendo a deviantart y ahi preguntaron si habria Lemon o/o entonses que opinan? Bueno ahi ustedes me dicen oku? Ya escribi musho ;w;**

**Parejas:**

**Bel x Fran, Xanxus x Squalo, MukuroxChrome, Yamaoto x Hibari, Gokudera x Tsuna **

**Disclaimer: No me pertenese Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ;~; Si no abria un episodio donde Fran y Bel esten encerrados en un cuarto éwe(?)**

* * *

><p>Fran se mordió el labio inferior mientras agachaba la cabeza. En esos momentos la cabeza de Fran era un enredo, debido a las actuales circunstancias, su cabeza yacía llena de preguntas de las cuales a ninguna podía hayar una respuesta.<p>

_Por qué debo ayudarle… Porque quiero ayudarle… Como puedo ayudarle!_

Fran levanto la vista, mirando a la costa un vez más.

Dejando salir un pesado suspiro, Fran decidió que por el momento haría a un lado el resto de las preguntas y solo enfocarse en una... Como podía ayudar a aquel príncipe?

La mente de Fran repaso una y otra vez todas las opciones, las ventajas y desventajas.

Fran había pensado en usar sus ilusiones, pero el jamás había hecho una ilusión fuera del agua y no sabía si funcionarían de la misma manera, ya que si al hacer la ilusión esta fallaba, corría el riesgo de ser descubierto.

"Kesheashea ves hermanito el único que se convertirá en rey seré yo" Dijo Rasiel mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Bel.

"Tsk… Solo en tus sueños quien será rey algún día seré yo… hugh…" Bel dijo muy seguro de si aun que las palabras salieron de su boca con mucha dificultad.

Fran tuvo más tiempo para pensar en qué hacer para ayudar a Bel, gracias a la pequeña guerra de insultos que los gemelos llevaban a cabo. El peli verde pudo observar que el hermano mayor estaba vacilando demasiado, ya que se podría decir que bel ya estaba fuera de combate y el aun así seguía alardeando.

Con un profundo suspiro, Fran alzó la mirada dispuesto ah arriesgarse intentando hacer una ilusión, pero que quede claro. El solo salvaba a ese príncipe para después el mismo ahogarlo por hacerlo mostrar emociones y hacer de su cabeza un embrollo.

"Rasiel-sama!"

"Hu?"Rasiel se giro asea el lugar proveniente de donde lo llamaban solo para encontrase con Orglet su mayordomo personal.

"Que mierda haces aquí? Que no vez que estoy ocupado?"Dijo Rasiel entre dientes, mientras apuntaba a un muy moribundo bel.

"Ushishishi parece que el pequeño siel no puede cuidarse solo…"Bel murmuro de muy baja manera por lo cual sus palabras fueron inaudibles para su hermano quien se encontraba muy ocupado gritando y maldiciendo a su mayordomo.

Bel aprovecho la situación para alejarse y tomar una distancia segura fuera el alcance de su hermano, así posicionándose sobre una roca cuyo límite daba asea el océano, tomo esto como una ruta de escape en caso de que lo necesitase. Ya que Bel se rehusaba a escapar o huir pues esto hería su enorme orgullo de príncipe, pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de morir a manos y de Rasiel y darle la oportunidad de quedarse con el trono eso también le haría daño a su orgullo, así que por el momento dejaría que su hermano se creyera un poco superior para después el patearle el trasero.

"Rasiel-sama aun que a usted se le plazca, no puede matar a su hermano!"

"Claro que puedo!"Gruño Rasiel" Que no vez que ya solo me falta rematarlo!"Rasiel apunto en la dirección en donde se encontraba Bel, sin embargo noto una mirada de confusión en los ojos de Orglet

"Rasiel-sama el sol ya lo afecto… Usted esta delirando, ahí no hay nada…!"

"Hu?"Rasiel se giro y dio un pequeño sonido de asombro cuando vio que su hermano no era visible por ninguna parte."Pero… Estaba ahí!"

"Venga Rasiel-sama es mejor que regresemos al castillo…"Con un simple movimiento Orglet tomo a Rasiel del cuello de su camisa y lo arrastro hasta el castillo.

Bel podía sentir como lentamente caía asea las profundidades del océano y su cuerpo se encontraba ya demasiado fatigado para nadar. 'Creo que no fue una buena…' Bel pensó para sus adentros mientras su último aliento se esfumaba.

Los pensamientos de Bel poco a poco se fueron apagando, mientras la oscuridad lo comenzaba a envolver. Antes de que sus ojos s cerraran por completo ,Bel sintió que alguien lo tomo en brazos y lo comenzó a llevar asea la superficie. Lleno de curiosidad, el rubio intento ver quién o qué era lo que lo había salvado, pero su cansancio fu demasiado haciendo que se desmayara.

'Estúpido príncipe falso pesa mucho…'Pensó Fran mientras llevaba al rubio a la superficie para evitar que este se ahogara.

Cuando por fin Fran llego a la superficie con el príncipe en brazos, le fue un problema mantener la cabeza de este fuera del agua por lo que Fran tuvo que hacer que se recargara en su hombro. Leves escalofríos recorrieron el cuerpo de Fran al sentir la cálida respiración del príncipe sobre su cuello, haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran con un leve color rosa.

Sacudiendo su cabeza para librarse de aquellos pensamientos Fran miro alrededor y al darse cuenta que el hermano mayor ya no se encontraba cerca, decidió que era seguro llevar a Bel a la costa para que se recuperara.

Aun que el cuerpo de Bel era bastante pesado para el peli-verde, de alguna manera este se las arreglo para llevar al rubio hasta las costa.

Con algo de trabajo Fran logro poner al rubio a salvo en la costa, y arrastrándose se recostó sobre su estomago en la arena a un lado del príncipe.

Con suma delicadeza Fran retiro los cabellos que cubrían los ojos del príncipe pero estos yacían cerrados impidiendo que Fran pudiera verlos. Su mano comenzó a acariciar la cara del durmiente príncipe, pasando por sus mejillas hasta sus labios, lugar donde la mano del peli-verde permaneció unos momentos mientras observaba al rubio con su cara monótona.

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo y aquel príncipe aun no se despertaba acaso se había muerto…?

Fran acerco lentamente su cara a la de Bel posicionando su oreja sobre su nariz para lograr percibir su respiración, la cual era débil y lenta pero al menos respiraba.

Con mucha dificultad, Bel abrió lentamente sus ojos, su vista estaba borrosa impidiéndole ver lo que se encontraba delante de el. Parpadeo un par de veces para aclarar su vista y pudo visualizar una mancha color verde la cual después se giro y pudo ver unos profundos ojos color aqua que lo miraban fijamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno que les paresio? :3 Bueno ya se que el que esta mas fuera de personaje es Fran y se que cuando Fran sirenito se gane su par de piernas va a estar aun mas fuera de personaje por que en si la idea es que Fran esta tan atraido por su curiosidad hacia la superficie :3 que inclusive deja su rutina monotona... Bueno solo un poco pero creo que aun asi sera notable X3 Esta vez a quien deke review le doy una dinamita de Gokudera :3!<strong>

**R&R X3!**

**Pd: No me maten por dejarlos en suspenso ;w; meep (?)**


	5. Primer encuentro

**Ciaossu!**

**Que dijeron ya se murio? xDD WTF ok no ewe pues sigo viva y les devo mis mas sinceras disculpas ;w; me retrase ya mucho en este fic pero no se preocupen no pienso abandonarlo, B26 es mi pasion *-* sientanse libres de apuñalarme, golpearme,etc(?) por tardarme en subir cap uwu. Bueno no se preocupen Taichou ya me sarandeo y amenazo(?) asi que tendran pronto un new cap de este fic owoUu. Bueno les dejo un cap y me voy a trabajr en el siguiente owo**

**Parejas; BelxFran, MukuroxChrome, XanxusxSqualo, TsunaxGokudera, YamamotoxHibari, RasielxMammon(Si quieren ver aguna otra pareja no duden en decirme :3)**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece KHR si lo hiciera yo seria rica y la seria estaria clasicicada como Yaoi xD(?)**

* * *

><p>Fran miro a aquel príncipe fijamente hayadose facinado por sus ojos azules los cual al fin podía observar sin que su flequillo los cubriera. Por que cubriría sus ojos si eran bellos y dignos de un príncipe…? El peli-verde solo pudo seguir observando al príncipe el cual tenia una mirada de confusión y cansancio en sus ojos, y sin percatarse en el tipo de situación en la que se hayaban ambos.<p>

Bel pronto pudo aclarar su vista al fin para encontrarse con el rostros de un chico mas joven que el… Acaso estaba muerto y estaba viendo un angel? Ya que el rostro de chico se veia muy fino y su piel paresia ser muy tersa, su cabello era verde y también parecía ser muy suave.

Bel, lleno de curiosidad also una mano con bastates dificultades para asi intentar tocar la mejilla del chico.

Fue entonces cuando Fran cayo en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, cuando la mano de bel estuvo a punto de tocar su piel con un leve enpujon Fran se hecho hacia atrás sentándose en la arena, su pulso estaba acelerado y su mente aun peor de lo confundido que ya se encontraba.

Aquello estaba prohibido Fran no podía dejar que un humano lo viera, pero por algo, pánico no era la razón por lo que su corazón latia tan fuerte y rápido que casi amenazaba con salirse del pecho de Fran, y ver un humano de cerca siempre había sido un sueño para Fran entonces por que… Que era esa sensación…

Cuando el peli-verde noto que el príncipe hacia intentos por pararse se giro para de un salto volver al agua eh impedir que Bel le viera, nado tan rápido como pudo aun que se detuvo no muy lejos de la costa y volteo a ver en la dirección donde sabia que se encontraba el príncipe. Algo dentro de el le pedia a gritos que regresara y saciara su curiosidad sobre la superficie, sobre los humanos, sobre aquel príncipe… pero por momento tenia que aclarar su mente y dejar que su pecho se calmase por igual.

Con un pesado suspiro Fran se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a nadar hacia el fondo del mar.

La cabeza del príncipe dolia al igual que todo su cuerpo, por lo cual le tomo un tiempo ponerse de pie, aun asi se tambaleaba un poco y le costa trabajo estar de pie sin apoyarse sobre algo.

Sin embargo esto no era una prioridad para el príncipe en esos momentos. Quien era ese chico que había visto y a donde se había ido… Acaso el lo había salvado de quedar ahogado…

Despues de unos severos minutos que el príncipe paso mirando hacia el amplio océano decidió escuchar a su cuerpo el cual le pedia gritos un descanso, para asi encaminarse hacia su palacio, de seguro Lussuria se preocuparía cuando le viera en ese estado.

Para cuando Belphegor había llegado al castillo el sol ya había empezado a ocultarse y sus expectativa acerca de la reacción de Lussuria eran ciertas.

"Bel-chan! Que te paso! Deja que mami luss te cure!"Grito Lussuria en el tono mas femenino posible, hacienco que una pequeña gota de sudor resvalara por la frente del rubio.

Belphegor noto que Rasiel se encontraba en aquella misma habitación, y que al parecer Orglet le estaba curando sus heridas.

"Por que no le preguntas a ese idiota?"Bel dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón cercano para dejar que Lussuria tratara sus heridas por igual. Ante el comentario de su hermano, Rasiel volteo a ver a este con una maniaca sonrisa.

"Vaya miren lo que trajo la marea… Me sorprende que estés vivo…"

"Para tu desgrasia asi es-auch!"

"Quedate quieto Bel-chan si no, no podre curar tus heridas…"La voz preocupada de Lussuria por lo menos logro hacer que Bel se calmara un poco pero este seguía gruñendo contra su hermano el cual asia lo mismo.

Paso un largo rato mientras las heridas de Rasiel y Bel eran curadas, claro que durante este tiempo ambos lo único que hisieron fue insultarse uno al otro, lo que causo que algunas de sus heridas no fueran tratadas debidamente por tanto forcejeo.

El primero en retirarse fue Rasiel ya que a el ya le llevaban curando por mas tiempos antes que Bel.

Cuando Lussuria y Bel fueron lo únicos que quedaron en la habitación, Lussuria se sento a un lado de Bel para darle unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda.

"Listo Bel-chan puedes marcharte… Y ten mas cuidado la próxima vez si?"

"Si sí claro… Grasias…"Con esto dicho Bel se levanto para marcharse a su habitacion.

"Bel-chan? Podria hacerte una pregunta?"dijo Lussuria con el tono mas sutil posible para evitar que Bel se enojara.

El rubio se detuvo para haci girarse asea Lussuria mientras alzaba una ceja en cuestionamiento aun que claro esta quedo aculta debido a los cabellos del príncipe.

"Huh? Supongo…"

" Como es que Ras-chan pudo hacerte tanto daño~? Es un poco… 'obio' quien de los dos es mas fuerte…"Lussuria coloco una mano bajo su barbilla apoyándose sobre esta mientras observaba a Bel.

El rubio dejo salir una maniaca sonrisa, claro que era obio que el era mas fuerte que Rasiel.

"Escuche una voz… Cantaba una triste melodía… Por querer escucharla el príncipe se distrajo… Ushishishi"

"Una voz?"Bel solo asintió con la cabeza mientras trataba de recordar la melodía que casi lo tenia hiptonizado, Lussuria noto esto y vio claramente como fue que Rasiel tuvo la oportunidad de herir asi a Bel."Ohhh… Pude que hayas escuchado a una sirena…"

Las ultimas palabras de Lussuria fueron lo suficiente interesantes como para sacar al príncipe de su tranze"Una Sirena…?"El rubio no pudo evitar recordar al chico que había visto antes.

"Asi es… Criaturas miticas con voces hermosas al igual que su belleza… Varios marineros afirman haberlas escuchado y unos incluso haberlas visto… pero no ahí pruebas para corroborar que sea sierto…"Lussuria dejo salir una pequeña risa al terminar de hablar.

El príncipe se quedo pensando un momento, para después hablar.

"Ahí sirenas hombres…?"

"Mmm… Si mal no recuerdo si los ahí y se les llaman tritones… Por que preguntas Bel-chan"

"Ushishishi por nada en especial…" Con esto dicho bel salió de la habitación y se encamino a su dormitorio.

Una vez en su habitación, el rubio se cambio por sus ropas para dormir para asi acostarse en su placida cama, vaya que estaba bastante cansado pero aun asi su mente no paraba de preguntarse quien había sido aquel chico… Era posible que fuera una sirena o en ese caso un triton…

Bel paso una mano por su alborotado cabello, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que algo faltaba… Su tiara… No le tomo mucho tiempo al príncipe darse cuenta que la debió de haber perdido en algún punto de su pelea con su hermano.

El príncipe se paro de su cama para salir al balcón de su habitación, la vista era hermosa… La luz de la luna bañaba la costa dándole un tono de misterio. Belphegor dejo salir una de sus típicas sonrisas marca Cheshire mientras observaba al oceano, ahora tenia la escusa de buscar su corona (tiara),para indagar en el océano.

El príncipe se alago por su brillante plan, después de todo el era un genio no es asi?, con esto asegurado el príncipe decidió irse a dormir para descansar su cuerpo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero y les haya gustado, sip ya se Fran esta mas OCC que nunca xDD como adverti en caps anteriores -w- pero para eso son los fics ;3 bueno Fran no sera tan OCC cuando este dentro del agua con Mammon y Mukuro -3- Bueno me dicen que opinan R&amp;R oku? :3<strong>


End file.
